Battle Classes
Battle Classes are weapon wielding classifications. Applying to Senseis and Fighters. They denote the character's weapon class and, for Fighters, three out of four abilities - their primary Weapon Attacks, their tertiary Secret Techniques, and their Soul Gems. Their secondary Elemental Attacks can be found under the pages about the different Elements. Several classes are based in real-life weapons with a fantasy twist, and common RPG classes as seen by the names of some in early versions. Battle Classes define the Secret Techniques, which are tertiary button powers that Fighters can learn from Senseis and killing bosses, that vary in use and power. There are four secret techniques per Battle Class to learn. Two are earned by leveling up, one is unlocked by adding any of the corresponding Senseis, and one is rewarded upon killing a boss. List of Battle Classes Brawler These characters are a melee class, focusing on using their fists at great speeds - though they may not use noteworthy weapons, they are associated with brass knuckles, gloves and gauntlets. Secret Techniques for Fighters include various close combat moves such as uppercuts or mystical tricks such as waves of energy from their fists. Primary Weapon Powers * Boxer: Quickly jab and uppercut enemies. * Bruiser: Hammer your enemies with powerful blows Secret Techniques * Megaton Punch: Wing up a supercharged punch send enemies flying. * Kill Clap: Unleash a shock wave which stuns enemies. * Wave Fist: Release an exploding energy punch at your enemies. * Dashing Uppercut: Charge for enemies and uppercut them into the clouds. Wizard Characters from this class specialize in ranged moves based on their magical abilities as they channel magic. They are associated with enchanted wands and staves of various sizes and themes. Secret Techniques for Fighters include different spells such as area-of-effect blasts. ''Class Restrictions: Wizards are always hovering, and have a small maximum leg size.'' Primary Weapon Powers * Alchemist: Throw enchanted crystal balls at enemies. Charge for three turns to unleash a quintuple shot! * Enlightened: Use a magical beam to zap your enemies with. Secret Techniques * Summoned Homicide: Summon powerful magic thunderbolts. * Mystic Grid: Create an enchanted grid that will kill your enemies. * Sticky Ball: Create a crystal ball that enemies get stuck to. * Magic Upheaval: Throw enemies high up into the clouds around you. Smasher These characters use their large and heavy weapons to kill foes at close range. Their weapons of choice consists of several axes and flails. Secret Techniques include abilities to increase their range such as belly flops. One of the names used for this class is "Warlord". Primary Weapon Powers * Obliterate: Smash people around you with your cudgel! * Pulverize: Smash people in front of you with full force! Secret Techniques * War Cry Fury: Give your enemies a heart attack. * Seismic Slam: Create a seismic blast. * Berserk: Increase your power and speed. * Here Comes Death: Charge and belly flop your foes. Ranger Rangers use ranged abilities from their longbows and arrows, compensating damage for distance. Secret Techniques include different angles and distribution of arrow shots, and the Fighter Soul Gem is a volley of arrows shot at the clouds for a large area of effect. During development, one of the names used for this class was "Bow Sling". Primary Attack Powers * Long Shot: Fling arrows at your enemies. * Multi Shot: Fire a spread of three arrows. Secret Techniques * Knockback Shot: Fire an arrow that packs a punch. * Slow Shot: Fire a shot that you can fire at for an explosion. * Target Tag: Paint targets for lightning fast shots * Lob Shot: Fire a powerful lobbed attack! Category:Formats